First Comes Marriage, Then Comes Trouble
by QueenofOld
Summary: Logan makes good on his promise to take Marie to Las Vegas once she graduates from college, but he gets far more than he bargained for. One drunken night in Sin City leads to unexpected consequences and self discovery. Read my A/N! Plot by Ryromaniac.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: First Comes Marriage, Then Comes Trouble**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No Own. No Sue.**

**Author's Note: Disregard the fact that Logan's healing factor technically means he can't get drunk because I need him drunk in this...so, let's pretend he CAN get drunk, ok? Everyone is still alive and Logan has already learned about his past in this. Once again, my plot muse has provided an awesome idea for a fic! Big thanks to Ryromaniac for this fun fic idea!**

**

* * *

**

Marie smiled as she traced her hand over the raised gold lettering of her degree from NYU.

She had just earned her Bachelor of Science in Biology after 3.5 years and all of her acceptance letters from medical schools from across the nation still lay unopened on her desk.

It wasn't her ego that told her they were acceptance letters; it was the size and bulk of the envelopes. After graduating as Valedictorian from Xavier's School for the Gifted with immaculate SAT scores, she had received her fair share of acceptance letters from the nation's top universities.

Her desire to remain close to "home" led her to NYU.

Marie wasn't in any rush to open her letters this afternoon. She was busy packing for her trip to Las Vegas.

It was a trip that she never thought would happen, but tomorrow, she and Logan were driving to Sin City.

It had all started five years ago, when a young, frustrated Rogue was ready to quit school and leave the "geeks" behind...

*************Flashback************

She sat on the bench with her arms crossed across her chest, staring at the lawn as kids frolicked and played.

The smell of his cigar smoke arrived before he did.

She didn't bother to look up as she spoke, "I know what you're gonna say and you're not gonna change my mind."

Logan stubbed out his cigar on his hand and grumbled, "So what are you all the sudden? A telepath? Save the mind readin' for Jean and Chuck, kid."

Marie rolled her eyes and turned her face upwards to look at him. She knew they would send him to talk to her. She'd made the decision to drop out of the school and make it on her own in the real world.

Storm, Scott, Jean, the professor and Hank had all been trying to convince her to stay for weeks, but she refused to hear them out, so they pulled out the big guns.

Her hero.

Her crush.

Her Logan.

"They told you to come talk to me?" she asked as she recrossed her arms.

He shifted a little and gave her an annoyed look, "No. They just told me about your boneheaded decision. What the fuck are you thinkin'?"

"I wanna make it on my own. On the open road..."

Logan plopped down beside her and sighed. He'd said that very same thing to her the last time he left on one of his several month long road trips after she'd begged him to stay.

There was a long moment of silence between them before he looked up and stared out over the lawn, "Look, kid...it's different for me-"

"Why?"

Logan snapped, "Because I'm a mean son of a bitch with an adamantium skeleton and six claws, that's why! Because I can't get raped, or murdered, or sold as a sex slave...because I know all I want to know about the miserable fuckin' world already...because my chance for a real future is non existent..." Marie looked at him, but he refused to allow their eyes to connect as he glanced in her direction. He could clearly see that his words had an impact on her, so he softened his tone, "Look, kid...you're smart. You've actually got a chance at a real life. Don't fuck it up by runnin' away."

Her voice was thick with tears when she finally spoke again, "I know I need to stop feelin' sorry for myself and everythin'...it's just so hard bein' 'round people who can touch. I hate gettin' close to people knowin' I'll never be able to really hug...kiss...hold hands...or...anything else, ya know? I find myself gettin' so consumed with jealousy when I watch people together. If I just go on my own, I won't have the chance to get attached to anyone and at least my misery won't be on display for everyone."

"Chuck said he's started sessions for your control-"

She cut him off and wiped at her eyes impatiently as tears began streaking down her face, "He said it might work...MIGHT work, Logan. He may as well have said it won't work. He went through some serious lengths to make sure I didn't get my hopes up."

"That's just for precaution, kid...since when did you start havin' such a shitty outlook on things?"

She tapped her temple, "You forget...I got you and Magneto up here."

"Well you better make a note to have the professor help with that too, because I liked you better when you were just...you."

She laughed a little as she wiped away another tear, "I thought you thought I was a pain in the ass."

He smirked, "Well...yeah. A likeable pain in the ass."

"Ha...ha."

Another moment of silence passed before he nudged her shoulder, "I know stayin' here with these geeks doesn't sound like the most exciting thing in the world, but you can have a real chance at a good life if you finish out school. Jean told me how good you are in science...maybe you'll go to college or somethin'."

She scoffed, "College...yeah right."

He turned to her and raised a brow, "Tell ya what, kid...I'll make you a deal. Stay in high school and I'll make sure you have enough money to buy a new wardrobe every season for the next two years..."

Marie's demeanor had perked up considerably. She raised a brow, "Oh? And what if I graduate from college?"

He scratched at his chin, "Uhh...you've been buggin' the hell outta me about taking you on the road, so how about I take you on a road trip to anywhere you wanna go. Just you and me."

She held out a hand, "You've got a deal."

He shook her hand firmly and nodded, "Alright kid...deal."

**************End Flashback************

That moment felt like it was so long ago.

Since then, she'd learned how to control her powers and made plans to go to medical school. She had told the professor that, after med school, she would return to the mansion as an X Man.

Her future was bright and fully planned out, just as he hoped it would be.

Now Logan sat in his room at the mansion, counting out the cash he'd been saving for the past couple of years. He'd done a lot of cage fighting for these three thousand bucks.

At first, he had no idea what he was thinking inviting Marie on a freaking road trip, but as the years passed and as she matured, he didn't dread it nearly as much. In fact, he actually looked forward to it.

She had grown into a sexy, intelligent, wickedly funny woman who carried herself with far more confidence than the mousey, slightly awkward teenager she used to be.

During the past five years, he had made it a point to come back to the mansion every few months to check up on her.

He was ridiculously proud that she not only ended up going to college, but graduating early and Magnum Cum Laude.

She definitely deserved this road trip.

The next morning, they were on the road.

"So what do you plan on doin' on this trip, kid?"

Marie stretched and smiled, "I think the question you wanna ask is: what am I _not_ plannin' on doin' on this trip?"

Logan smirked as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Careful...don't wanna have to use any of our trip money for your bail."

"Aw relax. I'm not gonna cause too much trouble."

Logan let out a little "hmph" as he turned his eyes back to the road. After 16 hours of driving, they stopped off at a hotel somewhere in Iowa. When they walked up to the front desk, the woman behind it smiled brightly, "Hey there, welcome to the LaQuinta Inn & Suites. Checking in?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you gonna need one room or two, sir?"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Marie and Logan looked at each other and spoke in hesitant unison, "One...double beds."

When they reached their room, Logan dropped his stuff, "I'm gonna go gas up, then head to the fast food place we saw down the road to grab dinner. Whaddya want?"

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Maybe a salad with light dressin' on the side?"

Logan laughed, "Don't look like that type of place, kid...how about a burger with extra onion and tomato?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Just try to remember that I don't have your healin' factor and get me somethin' that won't send me to an early grave, hon."

"Alright, be back soon."

"Don't forget your room key. I think I might go check out the pool or somethin'."

He nodded and left.

Marie went to the pool, rolled up her pants and stuck her legs inside as she sat on the edge. After a while, she figured Logan was back with their food, but when she returned to their room to find it empty, she decided to take a shower.

When she finished with her shower, she realized that there were no towels in the bathroom. She stuck her head out of the bathroom and called Logan's name. When no one answered, she tip toed out into the room and began searching every drawer and closet for a towel, "Shit!"

In her naked, wet state, she began to shiver. She grabbed the phone and dialed for the front desk, "Hi...um, I'm in room 222 and there is not one towel in this freakin' room. Can you get some up here?"

Just as Marie allowed those last words to exit her mouth, Logan entered the room with an armful of food...which promptly fell to the floor along with his jaw.

Her shriek made him close his mouth, but did little to avert his eyes. She began scrambling to cover her important parts with her hands as she stumbled back toward the bathroom, "Oh my god oh my god! Don't look! Turn around! Stop looking!"

Logan jumped a little and clumsily turned around, "Shit...sorry!"

He heard some rustling behind him, then heard Marie shakily say, "God...ok, I'm decent now."

He turned back around to pick up the bag of food and set it on the table. He had a hard time looking back up at her. The vision of her wet...luscious body was burned into his head and he wasn't so sure about how comfortable he was with that.

_Who woulda thunk little Marie had a body like THAT. Damn, girl..._

He began shakily setting the food out on the table. He divided the fries on some napkins since they spilled over inside of the bag when he dropped them. He spoke slowly, "So um...thought you were gonna go check out the pool."

"I did...but then I took a shower and the dumb fucks didn't leave towels in here."

The knock on the door offered welcome relief from their awkward conversation. Marie took the towels from the maid and went back into the bathroom. She emerged dressed in a tank top and shorts.

She sat down across from Logan and began eating her fries in silence. Logan finally spoke up, "Welp...if med school falls through, you can always pose for Playboy."

Marie laughed and threw a fry at him, which he attempted to dodge as he chuckled, "You're an ass."

"Little tip kid...during this trip, you're sharin' rooms with a guy. Try to keep the naked prancing to a minimum, k?"

She rolled her eyes as a good natured smile played across her lips, "Sorry...but it was an accident."

As they ate, Marie smirked as she recalled his "Playboy" comment. Did that mean he thought she was hot?

* * *

**Review please people! I hope you enjoyed the start. This one is going to have some comedic elements to it, but I'm not the most brilliant/funny person, so bear with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As with all of my stories, disregard Remy the fact that Remy was in 'Origins'.**

**

* * *

**

Within two days, they made it to Las Vegas. Marie kept sticking her head out of the sun roof of the car as Logan drove, so he snatched her in. She laughed and nudged him, "Come on! This is a vacation! We're supposed to have fun, aren't we?"

She poked him in his side making him suppress a smirk as he grumbled, "Yeah, but that makes you look too much like a damn tourist."

"This is Vegas, Logan. Everyone's a tourist!"

She had a point there.

They checked into the Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino. One thing Logan loved about Las Vegas was the fact that you could stay in a really nice hotel for next to nothing. The other thing he loved was the never ending supply of surgically enhanced hotties.

Logan didn't know if he would get the opportunity to partake in the latter with Marie around. He didn't feel comfortable abandoning her in a strange city for a booty call.

When they got to their room, Marie was giddy with excitement. She opened the curtains and gasped, "Oh my god! Logan! We gotta view of the whole strip! Look at this!"

He nodded from where he stood near the other side of the bed, "Yeah. Nice."

Marie smirked, "Is the Wolverine afraid of heights?"

"First of all, you know I prefer you, of all people, to call me Logan. Secondly, I'm not afraid of heights. I just happen to know how bad it hurts to fall out of a 30 story building. If anyone else ever lived to tell the tale, they'd hate heights too."

Marie cringed a little and closed the curtains, "Ok! Wanna go down to the casino?"

He snatched off his jacket and smirked, "Thought you'd never ask."

"Wait! I wanna freshen up first!"

Logan rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Marie emerged from the bathroom wearing extremely short black shorts, high heels and a red tank top with sparkles on it. Her hair was curled and she was wearing make up.

She blushed a little when his eyebrows shot up, "Damn, Logan...if I look as good as your face tells me I do, I might score some digits tonight."

"Don't flatter yourself, kid. Let's go."

Marie playfully bounded behind him, "Don't hate me cause I'm sexy."

They went down to the casino and played a couple of slot machines before Marie pulled him over to a craps table. They watched for a while before she placed her own bet. She cheered and jumped up and down when she won.

Her adorable, yet sexy giddiness caught the attention of a rather handsome man with neck-length hair at the other end of the table.

She flashed him a shy smile and looked back down at the table to place another bet. In the meantime, Logan watched as the guy inched closer.

Soon, he was standing directly next to her.

Logan listened as the guy made his move, "You seem to be really lucky, belle..."

Marie smirked, "Yeah. I have my moments."

"Care to share some of the luck by blowin' on my dice?" he asked as he held out his hand with the dice inside.

She blushed and softly blew on the dice, making Logan grit his teeth briefly.

Long haired guy threw the dice and won. He handed Marie a one hundred dollar chip, "Merci, belle...what's your name?"

Logan, meanwhile, continued playing as Marie flirted, "Marie..."

The man extended his hand and gently kissed her hand, "The name's Remy LeBeau...and I hear you have a mighty thick accent. Would you mind tellin' me where you happen to originate?"

"You sure do have a lot of questions, LeBeau."

He favored her with a mischievous smile, "My apologies. Shall I buy you a drink first?"

Marie smiled and stuttered a little as she pointed over her shoulder at Logan, "Uhm...I...I'm here with my friend...Logan..."

Logan grumbled, "Surprised you remembered I was still standin' back here."

She sharply jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and murmured out the corner of her mouth, "Be nice..."

Remy extended his hand to Logan, who ignored the gesture and crossed his arms as he looked back at Marie, "It's getting late, kid. We should go."

Logan didn't wait for her to reply before he walked away.

Remy looked down at Marie and sighed, "That your boyfriend?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "No. He's just a friend...just a friend."

"Well, Marie...if you're ever lookin' for more than just a friend while you're in town, gimme a call...I'm in room 625 at the Bellagio."

She smiled as he laid another kiss across her knuckles and turned around to leave.

Marie walked over to where Logan stood and crossed her arms, "Maybe you should whip it out and piss a circle around me. That should keep every eligible male away."

He scoffed and walked to the elevator as she followed close behind, "Oh come on kid...he's a skeeze ball. That long hair and fake southern charm...guys like him are trouble."

She put her hands on her hips, "Since when do you care about the type of guy I date?"

Logan rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, "I promised to look out for ya, that's what I'm doin'. You shouldn't end up with a player like that."

"No...but I can have fun with a player like that."

He cringed at that. Marie was "the kid". He didn't want to think about her "having fun" with anyone...especially a slime ball like the smooth talker from down stairs.

Later that night, when she climbed into her bed, she whispered, "Hey Logan...you sleep yet?"

He grumbled from his bed, "What is it?"

"You wouldn't flip out on me if I decided to go have a drink with Remy, would you?"

He turned over to look at her, "No...but you better watch yourself. Guys like him are up to no good."

"I know...but I'm on vacation. I wanna have fun..."

He sighed, reached over and picked up a glass of water from the night stand, "Just don't want ya to get hurt, kid."

She watched as he took a sip of his water, "You know I'm not a virgin."

That statement made Logan choke and spit out the water. He coughed and let out a breath, "Well...uh...congratulations...I guess."

She chuckled a little, "I just wanted you to know that I don't plan on fallin' in love with him if I sleep with him...it'll just be a little fun."

"I'm goin' to sleep."

* * *

The next day, after they ate breakfast, Marie called Remy and set a date with him for that evening. After some wandering around the shops at the hotel, they decided to hang out at the pool.

Logan had to go buy some swim trunks because he wasn't usually a swimmer, so Marie decided to get a head start on her tan while he was busy shopping.

She slipped into a bright red bikini and covered herself in sun tan lotion before making her way to the pool and laying out on a lounge chair.

An attractive woman with the biggest fake breasts Marie had ever seen sat down beside her, "Hey...do you know what time they start serving the pool side drinks?"

Marie shook her head, "No, but I'd love to find out. I had no idea they offered pool side service."

The woman smiled warmly and laid back on her lounge chair, "Girl, it's fabulous. The bar tender here yesterday made the best Long Island iced tea ever! Cute butt too. That alone made me tip big."

Marie laughed, "Yeah. I just got here last night and I can already see this place is crawlin' with hotties."

The woman laughed, but something caught her attention that made her immediately fall silent. Her mouth dropped open as she nudged Marie, "Oh. My. God...speaking of hotties...check out the ten at two o'clock!"

Marie turned her head to where the woman was gawking and had to stop her own mouth from dropping open. Logan seemed to move in slow motion as his shirtless, board short wearing form made his way toward them.

The woman who was sitting next to Marie scrambled to straighten out her appearance, "Oh my...that's not a man. That is a god! Holy shit! He's coming this way!"

Marie stuttered a little and nodded as she raised her sunglasses and set them on top of her hair. When he finally stood before her chair, he smirked down at her, "Nice bikini, kid...hope you have enough lotion to cover all that skin."

She could have sworn she said something coherent, but the only thing she got out was "waaahaaa..." as she continued to stare at his impeccably sculpted naked chest, arms and stomach.

Logan laughed a little after he followed her eyes to his chest, which broke her out of her reverie. Marie cleared her throat and put her sunglasses back over her eyes, "Hey...yeah. Sun tan lotion."

The woman next to her cleared her throat, "Do you two know each other?"

Marie glanced over at her, "Um, yeah. This is my friend, Logan...Logan this is...sorry, didn't catch your name..."

The woman completely disregarded Marie's existence as she quickly extended her hand to the standing Logan, "Hannah...nice to meet you, Logan...very nice."

He let out a brief chuckle as he shook her hand and noted the obvious flirtatious tone of her voice, "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

Marie motioned to the lounge chair beside her, "You wanna sit down?"

He shook his head and looked at the pool, "I think I'm gonna get in."

Marie nodded as he walked away and jumped into the pool. Hannah gasped and grabbed Marie's arm, "That's your _friend_?"

"Yeah..."

Hannah's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "Did you two ever hook up?"

"N-no..."

Hannah blinked rapidly as they both stared at Logan as he emerged from underneath the water and pulled himself up over the edge of the pool. Again, he was moving in slow motion. Marie watched as beads of water traveled down his chest hair and for a moment, she wished she was one of those lucky droplets of water...

Hannah gasped again, "My god...you mean to tell me you're friends with _that._..and you've never had sex with him? My God! How can you...I mean...he _is_ sex, girl...he's sex personified..."

Marie watched as a smirk played across Logan's lips. It was obvious he could hear what big mouth Hannah was saying about him, but the poor woman had no idea he was a mutant with enhanced hearing.

Marie stood, "I'm gonna go check on those poolside drinks."

Logan enjoyed the view as Marie's sexy little ass walked away, but he turned his eyes back to the woman whose tongue was literally hanging out for him.

By the time she returned, Hannah was handing Logan her cell phone number.

After she left, Marie approached, "So do you have your booty call arranged for tonight?"

He glanced at Marie's scantily clad body and couldn't help but get a little distracted, "Sorry...what?"

"Your booty call...all ready for tonight?"

He raised a brow, "We'll see tonight, won't we?"

"No...you'll see tonight. I gotta date with a certain cajun."

Logan frowned.

She took note of his dripping wet chest, "Enjoyed your swim?"

He glanced down at her and smirked, "Yeah. Good for coolin' off. In fact...you look like you could use some coolin' down."

She began backing up as she shook her head and held her hands out in front of her, "No no no...don't you dare even think it!"

Logan suddenly grabbed her around her waist and picked her up as she shrieked and kicked. He jumped into the pool with her giggling, wriggling frame in hand.

After the pool, they got changed and went to Madame Tussaud's wax museum (per Marie's request), did some more gambling, then returned to their room to get dressed for their prospective "dates".

When she came out of the bathroom wearing a purple mini dress, he cleared his throat and nodded, "Nice."

She blushed, "Thanks..."

He held up a drink, "Care for a little party prep, kid?"

Marie took the drink, "Thanks, you better drink up too. Looks like that's the only way you're gonna enjoy your date's incessant chattering."

He let out a sarcastic laugh, "Well at least I'm not spending my night with a swamp rat."

She playfully waved her middle finger at him and finished her drink.

When their room phone rang, she rushed over to grab it, "Hello? Hey! You're downstairs? Great. Be right down." She hung up the phone and turned back to Logan, "Alright. I'm ready to go...don't wait up."

He nodded, but stopped her when she opened the door. He grabbed something out of a paper bag and handed it to her, "Here, kid...take this."

She looked at the black tube he had just placed in her hand, "What is it?"

"Pepper spray. Use it if that dick tries anything stupid. It'll help you avoid having to use your powers on him. It would suck to have an asshole like that lurkin' around in your head...and call me if you need me, ok? I'll have my phone on me the whole night."

Marie smiled warmly and gave him a hug as she whispered, "Thanks". He reciprocated the hug by allowing his arms to snake around her waist as he breathed in the scent of her soft perfume. She pulled back to lay a soft kiss on his cheek, but it ended up accidentally landing somewhere near his mouth.

That soft peck lasted for a bit too long as his grip on her waist tightened briefly. When she pulled back, they stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity before he muttered, "Better go...you're gonna be late."

"Right...right. Ok...so, I'll see ya. Have a good night."

As soon as the door was closed, he smacked his own forehead, "What the fuck did you just do, ya idiot?"

* * *

The first part of Marie's date with Remy was nice, but she soon found out that he had a gambling issue. He seemed to almost vibrate with excitement whenever they walked by a casino.

After dinner, as they were walking to the concert they were supposed to be attending, but he looked up at the MGM Grand and bit his lip, "Maybe just one game o' black jack, belle?"

Marie glanced at her cell phone to check the time and sighed, "Uh, ok...but the concert starts at-"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Remy began pulling her toward the casino.

A half hour and a missed concert later, Marie was standing behind Remy at the black jack table with her arms folded. When the man beside him vacated his seat, she moved next to him and groaned, "Remy, I'm leavin.'"

He briefly glanced at her and patted her ass, "Just one more game."

She clenched her teeth and glared at him before slapping his hand away. Marie began marching through the casino, but she felt Remy grab her arm, "Wait! I'm sorry, belle! Really I am...I guess I shoulda told ya I had a little...weakness for the game...won't happen again."

Marie crossed her arms and sighed, "Let's just call it an evenin', cajun. I think I've had all the fun I can handle."

Remy wasn't used to not being let off the hook so easily. His southern charm worked on every woman...

He took her hand and looked into her eyes, "I know I messed up tonight, belle, and I'm dearly sorry for that. Is there a way I could make it up to ya?"

Marie's expression softened a little as she slowly removed her hand from his, "Not tonight, LeBeau...but hey...if you're ever in New York, maybe we can hang out."

He got a funny look on his face and smiled, "What part of New York?"

"Westchester."

The look on his face got funnier, "Well ain't this a coincidence. I got a call from this guy...a Charles Xavier about visitin' some school there."

Marie's expression paled. Was this a guy a mutant? Maybe it was a trap. She couldn't risk exposing the nature of the school to someone who might be fishing for information, so she recovered and nodded.

"Oh...ok. Well, maybe you can gimme a call when you're in town. You got my cell."

She turned and walked away, but he called after her and jogged over to where she now stood. Marie looked up at him with questioning eyes as he put a hand around her waist and pulled her close, laying a sweet kiss on her lips.

He whispered as he pulled away, "You sure you don't wanna continue our evenin' together?"

She nodded and patted his chest as she took a step backwards, "Yeah...maybe we'll see each other again."

And with that, she walked away. She returned to the hotel and hung out at the bar for a while. She was on her fourth margarita when she spotted Logan across the bar...alone.

In her semi-drunken state, she yelled his name. His head snapped around and gave her a curious look, then made his way over to her, taking the stool beside where she sat.

"Why aren't you still out with the swamp rat?"

She rolled her eyes, "He's a gambling addict. Where's chatty Cathy?"

"Don't know and don't care. How many of those have you had?"

She smirked as she clumsily brought the straw to her lips, "Four...wait...this is the fourth. I'm gonna make it five."

"Five?"

"Would that be wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow and motioned for the bar tender, "Shot of tequila."

"Whoooooa! Big man's drink there!"

Logan couldn't help but smile at her loudness, "You should have a shot with me. It'll put some hair on your chest."

Marie set her drink down and moved her long hair away from her chest to reveal copious amounts of cleavage and smiled lazily, "I, sir...do not need hair on my chest."

Logan stared at her chest for a while before quickly turning back to the bar tender, "I'm gonna need to start a tab."

Two hours later, they were stumbling out of another bar, laughing their asses off about nothing in particular. Marie tripped and almost fell, but Logan grabbed her.

She hugged him, "Hey...hey! Guess what?"

He moaned at the feeling of her body pressed so close to his, "Wassup baby?"

Marie unsuccessfully suppressed a giggle, "I agree with Hannananah. You are sex personificated...person...personified..."

Logan laughed as they continued stumbling along, "I need to tell ya somethin' too..."

"Hmmmm?"

"I got a hard on when I saw ya naked..."

Marie playfully pushed against his chest and yelled, "NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!" he yelled back.

She stopped walking and yanked him to her as she lazily trailed her finger down his chest, "Why didn't ya use it?"

After swaying drunkenly for a few seconds, Logan's lips came crashing down onto hers. He backed her up against the building they were next to and pressed his body against hers as she raised her leg around his waist and grabbed a hold of his collar.

Logan sucked at her lip as he broke the kiss and slurred, "Damn kid..."

Marie laughed and began to walk away as she pulled him along, "Let's go!"

They stopped off at one last bar and had a couple more drinks. As they walked back to their hotel, the bright lights of a 24 hour wedding chapel proved to be too attractive to the extremely drunk friends.

* * *

An hour after their drunken wedding ceremony, they were stumbling toward their room, kissing hungrily along the way. Marie wore a cheap little veil and they sported matching wedding bands.

Marie ripped Logan's shirt open and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as they practically burst into the room. Logan kicked the door closed as they fell onto the bed.

In her inebriated state, she had a hell of a time attempting to get his pants open, but she eventually succeeded.

Logan laid sloppy kisses across her body as he pulled her out of her dress and underwear. When he sat up to undress himself, he damn near fell off the bed, making her giggle uncontrollably until he climbed up her body and kissed her neck.

That action quickly made her giggles transform into moans of lust.

She arched her back and pressed her naked body against his as she wrapped her legs around him. Her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, silently encouraging him to enter her.

He reached down and pushed himself inside, moaning loudly against her ear as he did so. Marie arched her back and grabbed onto him, bucking her hips upwards as his cock immediately brushed against her g spot.

"Oh god...oh god!" she screamed as his movements grew faster and deeper. He smirked at the sound of her voice. She was in the throes of ecstasy and he could feel her body shuddering beneath him.

Logan sat up, pulled out and flipped her over before entering her again from behind. He reached under her and grabbed her breast as he fucked her with renewed vigor, creating a deliciously obscene slapping noise within the room.

"Fuck me! Harder!"

He obliged by grabbing her hips and yanking her back as he thrust forward so hard, he almost knocked them both off balance. His fingers dug into her hips, probably bruising her in the process.

He threw his head back and yelled, "Ahhh! Fuck baby...you're so fuckin' tight!"

Marie reached down and began frantically rubbing at her clit, "Yes...yes...make me cum!"

He snatched her backwards, making her sit up as he suddenly bit down on the soft flesh of her shoulder, causing her to gasp and yelp. He growled and licked at her skin before pushing her back down and burying himself inside of her one last time.

They cried out in unison as they came together.

They collapsed onto the bed and quickly fell into an alcohol and sex induced slumber.

* * *

**Coming up: The morning after! **

**Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to go ahead and confess that I know nothing about marriage annulments/divorce laws in Nevada or New York, so I am fully aware that some of the stuff that goes down is not possible...but again, it's also not possible for a sexy mutant with six claws and a healing factor to exist...so let's all keep imagining, shall we? **

* * *

The light actually felt like it was stinging her brain through her eyelids as it poured in from the window. She rolled over to turn away, but ended up bumping into a warm, muscular body.

"What the fuck?"

Marie sat up on her elbows and tried to remember the previous night, but a good chunk of it was missing from her memory bank...

Where was Logan?

She slowly lifted the covers to take a look at the mystery man who slept next to her.

She was at least happy he had nice, muscular legs...a delicious ass...sculpted back...broad shoulders...wild, brown hair. _Wait...what the fuck?_

"Logan?" she screeched as the realization dawned on her.

He jumped and murmured as he buried his face in the pillow, "Too early..."

She kicked at him and scrambled out of the bed as she wrapped an extra blanket around her body, "Get up! Get up get up get up!"

Logan rolled over and squinted against the daylight as he groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Whaaat?"

"I think we have a situation."

He leaned up on his elbow and rubbed his eyes as he looked at her. He watched as she struggled to cover her naked form with the small blanket, then looked down at himself, "Uh...why am I in your bed?"

"Nooo...why are you NAKED in my bed? Why was I naked in there with you? Why does my body feel like I've been in a car wreck? These are all good fuckin' questions! Feel free to answer any one of 'em!"

"Whoa! Why are you yellin' at me?"

"I'm not yellin'!" He paused and looked and looked at her. She clutched the blanket tighter around her body and yelled, "Fine! So maybe I am yellin', but you should be too! Do you remember anything?"

Logan shook his head and lifted the blanket to look down at himself. There was definitely evidence of a coupling there. He rubbed his hands over his face wearily and sighed, "Holy fuck..."

She began scrambling around the room in search of her purse, "Oh man...this is bad...this is really really bad."

Logan wrapped the sheet around his waist and stood, "Look, it's no big deal, we don't even remember anything..."

Marie slowed her movements and let out a breath before nodding, "Right...right...you're right. Ok...it's like it didn't happen. We were both drunk...in Vegas...it doesn't count."

They shared a nervous laugh, during which, Marie ran a hand through her hair. Logan caught a glimpse of something shiny on the third finger of her left hand. He immediately stopped laughing and pointed at her hand, "What the fuck is that?"

Her laughter slowly ended, "What's what?"

Logan crossed the room and grabbed her hand, "This!"

She looked down at her hand and furrowed her eyebrows. Both of them looked down at Logan's left hand, which sported an identical wedding band.

Marie fought the urge to hyperventilate as she continued staring at the ring, "Logan...please tell me we got these out of a cracker jack box!"

"Kid, think. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember was that stupid bar with the go-go dancers, the shitty music and those damn Irish car bombs..."

Logan lowered his head in thought for a moment before he began rushing around the room. She looked at him confusedly, "What are you doin'?"

"We need evidence from last night. Cell phone pictures, call logs, receipts..."

She nodded and began rummaging through the room for her purse. She finally found it sitting underneath a chair somewhere.

"I spent a hundred and fifty bucks on drinks last night?" he half asked/half exclaimed as he pulled a receipt out of his jean pockets.

She yanked open her purse and began looking through it. She held up a paper and trembled, "L-logan? I th-think I found somethin'."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her as if she had told him she'd found a dead body. He slowly marched to where she stood and took the paper from her. It was a copy of a marriage license, signed by James Logan Howlett and Anna Marie D'Ancanto.

They both stared down at the paper for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke up, "Well, Mrs. Howlett...looks like we know what we did last night."

His tone was light, but he still looked shocked. She shook her head, "I can't fuckin' believe we did somethin' so stupid."

He stood and began walking to the bathroom, "Could be worse...you could be married to a total stranger."

After he was finished in the bathroom, she took her turn. After her shower, she wiped the steam from the mirror and stood naked in front of it, surveying her sex injuries from the previous night.

She gently traced her fingers over the bruises on her hips, then the bite mark on her shoulder.

Marie shuddered lightly and closed her eyes. She wished she could remember exactly what it felt like and how she obtained the marks...but part of her was relieved she didn't. If she did remember, she might end up finding herself not as concerned about the whole marriage mess they'd gotten themselves into.

She jumped and covered herself when she heard him knock on the door, "Hey wifey, better hurry up before they stop servin' breakfast."

She opened the door and rolled her eyes, "I wish you wouldn't joke about it."

He raised his arms, "What? It'll be alright, kid. All we have to do is call a lawyer after breakfast, pay some money and pretend it never happened."

"It's Saturday, Logan...and annulments could take weeks...if not months to complete."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Really?"

She nodded silently and sat down on the bed. He looked at the bite mark and slowly reached over to touch it. As he did, he felt her stiffen and shudder slightly beneath his touch.

If there had been any doubt in his mind about the fact that they'd had sex the night before, that bite mark erased them all.

He'd only bitten Kayla, Itsu and Mariko during sex...it was the Wolverine's primal way of marking them as his mate...but Marie? Why would he bother to mark Marie?

He shook away the thoughts and quickly took his hand away from her shoulder. He cleared his throat and stood, "Here...gimme your ring."

She slid it off and handed it to him, then watched as he took his own off and shoved them into his wallet.

"What are you doin'?"

He gave her a comforting smile, "We'll just deal with later, ok?"

She nodded and smiled back at him. He respectfully turned his back as she got dressed. When she was ready, he followed her out of the room, smirking a little as he watched her walk. Her stride had definitely changed and he knew it was because of the fucking he had given her the night before.

The fucking he, unfortunately, could not remember.

* * *

They were pretty quiet and distant for the remainder of the day, but when night fell, Marie decided she'd had enough of not talking to her best friend. He had spent a bulk of his day in the casino and she had hung out by the pool and done some shopping.

That night, when they met up for dinner, she was wearing skin tight black pants, a long tank top and a vest over top. He sighed and shook his head. If they hadn't gotten married and had sex the night before, he would have made a snide remark about how sexy she looked...but he knew anything he said could cause an awkward moment.

She dropped her fork onto her plate, causing a loud clanking noise, "So, you ever gonna be able to look me in the eye again?"

Logan looked up at her, "Yeah...of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because we're married...and we had sex."

He took a large gulp of his beer and leaned back in his chair, "Don't make it a big deal. We don't even remember anything."

Her mouth dropped open a little, "You're not at all bothered about this?"

"No, but you're gettin' weird...that's the only thing botherin' me."

She scoffed and stood, slamming her napkin on the table before stomping away. Logan threw his hands up, "What'd I say?" An old woman at the table across from him looked at him. He snarled, "Can I help ya, golden girl?"

He sat there for a few minutes before he got up and went up to their room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed. He stood there for a little while and sighed, "What did I say?"

"You're not takin' this seriously, Logan...you may not give a damn about marriage or your future, but I do! I plan on gettin' married one day, but now I have to tell the man I plan on marryin' that I accidentally got so drunk off my ass, I married my friend. I'm not even 22 and I'm already about to have a failed marriage under my belt."

He sighed, "Then don't tell future Mr. Perfect."

"Unlike SOME people...I value honesty...and I hope to end up with a man who does too."

He grumbled, "You don't have to be so fuckin' up tight about it...Christ."

"Could you at least sympathize with me about this situation?"

"No! I can't! I'm sorry but it's not that big of a deal! I can't help you freak out over an imaginary husband."

For the remainder of their trip, they continued bickering over every little thing. By the time Monday morning came around, they were calling law offices. The only one that called them back told them that the lawyer was out of town and would be able to call them back by Wednesday. In the meantime, they faxed all the paperwork they would need to get the annulment process started.

When Logan told her what they said, Marie panicked, "Wait...we can't stay til Wednesday...I have the interview at Columbia on Friday. We need to leave tomorrow so I can get back in time."

Logan almost forgot about that. He knew there was a reason they were having to leave on Tuesday...he just forgot what.

"Fine...we'll handle it all by phone."

So they hit the road Tuesday morning. By midday Thursday, they made it back to New York. This time, they didn't stop at hotels to rest. They just took turns driving, switching off at every other gas station stop.

When they saw the sign welcoming them to Westchester, New York, Marie sighed, "Let's not tell anyone about our little...adventure, ok?"

"You don't have to tell me that...you're the one freaking out about it."

"I am NOT freakin' out about it!"

He spoke out of the side of his mouth, "Yeah ya are..."

"Ugh! You know what? Just stop bein' a jerk. Don't talk to me for at least a week!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They rode in silence for the last few moments of their trip.

When they got back to the mansion, they were swarmed with people welcoming them back and asking them about their trip, but they practically ignored everyone and stomped off to their prospective rooms, slamming the doors and leaving everyone to look confused.

Later, they would blame their foul moods on the length of the trip.

Marie got right into brushing up on her studying for the interview the following day and getting some sleep. She'd been preparing for the interview for months, so she felt pretty comfortable with going...even with the fact that she was currently Mrs. James Logan Howlett floating around in her mind.

When she finished with her interview the following day, she returned to the mansion to find her friends gathered in the den...including Logan.

She tried to ignore his intense gaze, "What's up guys?"

Jubilee perked up a little, "Hey! How'd your interview go?"

"Good. I feel good about it...thanks...so what are you guys up to?"

Peter held up a deck of cards, "We're gonna play cards. Well...Logan and I were about to play cards and then...Kitty and Jubilee decided to join in."

Marie smiled knowingly. By the sound of Peter's voice and the look on Logan's face, she could tell that the two girls had joined in on their game uninvited, "Cool...what ya gonna play?"

Jubilee smiled, "Bull shit!"

Logan smirked at that as Marie raised an eyebrow, "What is that?"

"It's a game of deception. Basically, the best liar wins."

Logan sat back and crossed his arms, "Well we know Marie won't win this one...she only appreciates honesty."

She shot Logan a glare so icey, everyone in the room fell silent and looked between the two of them.

A long, awkward moment followed as Logan and Marie glared at each other from across the room. Kitty cleared her throat, "Um...how about we start playing?"

Everyone moved to the lunch room and took a seat at one of the large, round tables. Unfortunately, Marie stopped off at the refrigerator for a soda. When she approached the table, the only seat left was next to Logan.

Their eyes connected as she slowly moved to the seat. She knew if they acted too coldly toward each other, people would begin to take notice and start asking questions. After all, they were the closest friends in the house. If they weren't being friendly, it would definitely raise some eyebrows.

She sat next to him and cleared her throat, "Let's get started people!"

Logan mumbled under his breath as Peter dealt the cards, "Wow...Lil Miss Honest wants to play a game about deceit. Careful there...better jot down every little lie so you can tell your future imaginary husband later."

She murmured without looking at him, "Bite me, Wolverine."

"Already did, baby."

She snapped her head around to stare at him with widened eyes and an open mouth. Marie was about to verbally let him have it, but Jubilee noticed the tension at their end of the table and clapped her hands, "Alright, you guys...the cards are dealt."

Marie glared and pointed at Logan in silent warning as she picked up her cards. He tried to look at her cards but she slapped him away and whispered angrily, "Keep your own fuckin' eyes on your own fuckin' cards."

He leaned over and whispered, "Come on wifey...what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

She grabbed his wrist underneath the table and began activating her powers. Logan groaned and yanked out of her grasp as she grinned satisfactorily. He rubbed his wrist and mumbled, "You made your point...psycho."

When the game was over, Logan went to his room and showered. As soon as he stepped out, he heard someone pounding on his door.

He dried off a little and tossed the towel back on the hook as he yelled, "Go away!"

"Logan! It's me! Open the door...now!"

Still naked, he strode over and opened the door. She stomped in and walked straight into the middle of his room as he closed the door behind her and turned around.

When she turned to face him she gasped and covered her own eyes, "Jesus Christ! Why are you naked!"

"You said open the door now...and what my wife wants, my wife gets."

She angrily removed her hand from her eyes and pointed a finger at his face as she took a step forward, "See? This right here is exactly what we need to talk about!"

"You barging into my room late at night?"

"No! We need to talk about why you're being such an ass about this whole situation!" Her eyes involuntarily wandered down his chest...then his stomach...then to his swinging member. She turned around quickly and put a hand on her forehead, "Would you please put some clothes on?"

He laughed a little and grabbed the towel off the hook to wrap it around his waist, "There..."

She nodded a little and tried not to appear too distracted, "Could you please just be a little bit more sensitive about this? I'm freakin' out here-"

"That's exactly why I'm havin' a hard time being more sensitive, kid! You're freakin' out about like you married some psycho stranger...but it's me! All we gotta do is complete some paper work and it'll all be over. Sorry you don't have a bosom buddy to cry about this over, but that's not me. You're the one who needs to lighten up. By this time next year, you won't even remember we were married."

She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as she struggled to keep her eyes off his chest. Finally she ran a hand through her hair, "Would you mind putting a shirt on, too?"

He smirked and motioned toward his perfectly chiseled pecs, "What? This distracts you?"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Look...I'll try to lighten up a little if you promise to stop bein' such a jerk."

"Is that my new pet name honey?"

"Logan!"

He sighed, "Alright...fine."

* * *

**Review please! I need to know how you're liking it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I not mention that everyone is alive in this fic? (That includes Jean, Scott and the Professor)**

**

* * *

**A couple of days passed and Logan and Marie were finally feeling as though they might be able to get past the whole marriage/sex thing...until one fateful Danger Room session.

He'd been leading a team through a post apocalyptic robot attack when, in the commotion, Marie fell and smacked her head on the floor, hard. Logan immediately panicked, screaming for Storm to stop the simulation as he rushed over to her and gently brushed her hair off of her forehead.

"I'll go get Hank!" yelled Kitty as she rushed from the room.

Minutes later, thanks to smelling salts, Marie was blinking her eyes open and murmuring, "Hmmm...What happened?"

Logan stood near the other side of the room with his arms folded as Hank examined her, doing his best to appear unconcerned. He'd seen members of the X Men suffer injuries far more frightening than her fall, but for some reason, he felt sick to his stomach when he saw her get hurt.

"Looks like you have a mild concussion, dear. You'll be fine, but you need to take it easy until tomorrow and make sure someone looks after you, alright?"

"Ok, thanks Hank."

After Hank gave her something to help with the dull throbbing in her head, everyone slowly filed out of the room...everyone except Logan.

He stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. She smiled and rolled her eyes lazily, "I guess you're gonna lecture me about bein' more careful in the simulation, huh?"

He walked over to her, "No...I was just gonna help you back to your room."

She looked a little surprised, "Oh...ok. Thanks."

Logan helped her off of the exam table and carried her back to her room. She laughed softly, "Logan...my feet still work."

He grumbled without looking at her, "Hank said you might be dizzy."

She nodded wordlessly as they entered her room. When he sat her down on the bed, she cringed a little when she bent over to take off her shoes. Her leather X Man suit was stifling now. All she wanted to do was shower and lay down.

"I think I'm ok...I know you have better things to do than babysit me."

"You need someone to look after you for the next few hours...and since all of your little friends seem to be busy elsewhere, I'm here."

She smiled and sighed, "Well, I need a shower."

"I'll be out here. Yell if you get dizzy. Don't want you passin' out in there."

Marie nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Several minutes later, she reemerged from the steamy bathroom as a vision of sheer natural beauty. Her hair was wet, hanging in a tangled mass down her shoulders and she wore an oversized t-shirt that showed off her awe-inspiring legs.

The marks he had left on her during their mysterious night had already begun to fade and he found himself becoming increasingly disappointed over that fact.

She sat down in bed and sighed as he straightened in the arm chair he'd been lounging in, "Need anything, kid?"

She smiled a little and shrugged, "I'm kinda hungry...actually, I'm starvin'."

He stood, "Whatcha in the mood for?"

An hour later, they were doing some pretty sizeable damage to a meat lover's pizza and actually laughing about their situation. It was the first time they'd had a chance to joke about it and Marie marveled at how natural it felt.

Logan sat back and laughed, "Damn...I tell ya, kid...you should have seen the look on your face when I turned over. It was TOO damned funny!"

"Yeah...well it's not everyday that the Wolverine is naked in my bed." Marie smiled and shook her head as their laughter died down. She looked down at the pizza box and fiddled with a frayed edge of the cardboard, "Do you remember the kiss?"

He suddenly looked up at her, but she kept her head down, refusing to make eye contact. The kiss had come before the club with the shitty music, the Irish car bombs and the go-go dancers.

Logan nodded a little, "Vaguely."

That was a lie. He remembered it better than he thought he should have. It stuck out of that foggy night like a damn lighthouse on the horizon. Her perfectly luscious lips...her half-limp, drunk body pressed against his stumbling frame...he definitely remembered enough of that kiss to want to relive it.

She smirked when she finally looked back up at him, "You're not a bad kisser...at all."

"Neither are you, kid."

They looked at each other for a long while before he suddenly looked up at the clock and stood, "Well uh...I'm gonna let you get some rest."

He stood and leaned down to lay a kiss on her head. The kiss was meant to be quick, innocent and a means to say "goodnight", but as his lips left her head, they looked into each other's eyes.

Before either of them could properly assess what was happening, they were engulfed in a feverish kiss. She grabbed his face with her hands as he quickly moved over her, placing both hands on either side of her on the bed as he took his place between her legs.

She let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his hips as their tongues continued to play tug of war. He ground into her as he reached down and gripped her thigh, raising it up further around his hips as he squeezed and caressed her soft, smooth flesh.

Logan was in heaven...wait...this was MARIE-induced heaven. A knock on the door made them break their embrace and scramble to readjust their clothing. Logan opened the door to find a smiling Hank, "Just coming by to check on the patient...how are you feeling, my dear?"

She ran a hand through her messy hair and nodded, "Great, I'm good."

He noted her flushed face and took a step forward, "You're not running a fever are you? You look a bit...red."

"No! No...I'm fine...we...I...I just took a shower."

Hank nodded, "Oh...well, alright. How is your head feeling?"

"Good. Great. I don't even have a headache or anything."

"That's good news. I trust Logan has been keeping a watchful eye on you."

They both began stuttering about how he was on his way out anyways as Logan made his way toward the door, "We were just talkin'...he has to go now-"

Logan nodded in agreement and pointed toward the door as he began backing toward it, "Yeah...cause I have to go do that thing-"

Marie nodded and pointed at him, "Right..the thing you were tellin' me about-"

"Yeah...cause I'm late to do the thing-"

"You should get going. Don't wanna be late-"

He grabbed the door knob, "Yep. Don't wanna be late. See ya 'round, Hank."

And with that, Logan was gone, leaving a confused looking Hank and an uncomfortable looking Marie behind. They'd both clearly panicked, and in their desperation to keep their secret under wraps, they'd actually raised more suspicion.  


* * *

That damn kiss ended up undoing all of the progress Marie and Logan had made in rebuilding their relationship.

They no longer felt comfortable being alone together. It was as though their bodies were naturally yearning for a repeat of what had happened in Vegas...only this time, they would remember everything.

Logan found it humorous and odd that he was avoiding having sex with his wife...like so many other married men in America.

He had finally gotten a call back from the law offices they were working with in Las Vegas. They needed him to fax some paper work, but he didn't know how to work one of those damn machines, so he went looking for Marie.

He found her in the library, alone.

"Hey, kid..."

She looked up and smiled uneasily, "Hi."

He cleared his throat as he cautiously ventured further into the room, "I finally talked to that secretary at the lawyer's office."

Marie perked up a little and closed the book she was reading, "What's up?"

"She said we need to send in all this extra stuff that she didn't mention we needed in the first place and that the lawyer is still out of town on business."

Marie sighed and lowered her voice, "The longer these people take to get their stuff together, the less likely we'll get an annulment...we might end up having to get a divorce. I don't think we can change lawyers...we'd probably need to go back to Vegas to meet with a new attorney."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Storm, who walked in with a group of students after greeting the both of them casually.

Marie gathered up her books and walked out with Logan. They needed to find some place more private...

As they walked through the main hall, Marie spotted a familiar looking, tall, dark man in the foyer. Her eyes widened as they approached, "Remy?"

Logan's heart sunk as the cajun turned to her with widened eyes, "Marie? What are you doin' here?"

They shared an awkward hug as Logan stiffened and regarded the man carefully as Marie pulled out of the hug before it got too intimate. Logan was pleased at that...but he wasn't very happy when she smiled a bit too brightly as she spoke to Remy, "I live here...I work here..."

"But...why didn't ya tell me when I told ya I had talked to the professor?"

She sighed, "You'll learn pretty quick that we have some enemies out there..." He nodded as Logan cleared his throat. Marie jumped and motioned toward him, "Oh! Gosh...sorry, Remy, you remember Logan?"

Both men looked at each other for a while, "Why yes...the angry friend."

"The swamp rat."

Remy raised a brow, "The asshole that speaks."

Logan growled and started to take a step forward, but Marie quickly moved between them, placing a hand on Logan's chest. She lightened her tone in an effort to diffuse the tenseness of the situation, "Alright there! No blood spillage in the foyer. I'm pretty sure this rug is Persian...Remy, why don't I take you to find the professor...Logan, we'll talk later, ok?"

Logan grunted and watched as Marie led Remy down the hallway toward the professor's office.

Damn that smooth talking cajun...  


* * *

The law office seemed to be more incompetent than a circus run by monkeys. Every time they faxed something, they would assume it was received, but when they would call the secretary back in order to check on the progress of their paperwork, they would be informed that it had never been received.

The lawyer came back into the office for a few days, then left again for another "conference" or something without making any real progress on their annulment. Logan wished his snarls were as intimidating on the phone as they were in person.

In the meantime, he was getting more and more agitated with the fact that Marie was spending so much time with the cajun. Hell...who was he kidding? He was down right resentful.

He had received some mail from the law firm and wanted to go over it with Marie, so he went looking for her. He happened to walk by the front window of the mansion just in time to see Marie and Remy getting out of a car together.

Logan had to stop himself from growling as the cajun kissed her cheek and put a hand on her waist. He couldn't watch anymore...nor could he let anymore happen, so he went to wait outside of her room to try to derail any plans the swamp rat might have involving her room.

Luckily, minutes later, Marie approached her door...alone. She gave him a confused smiled, "What are you doin' here?"

He held up the envelope, "Got a letter from the attorney."

"Oh...come on in."

He followed her into the room as she removed her jacket and kicked off her shoes. She opened the envelope and began slowly pacing back and forth as she read, randomly rubbing a finger over her bottom lip as she did so.

_Damn that was sexy..._

He cleared his throat, "So...how's Remy?"

She stopped reading and looked up with furrowed eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

He smirked, "Remy...I saw you get back from your date tonight..." She started to say something, but he held up a hand and continued, "Now generally, I don't really appreciate the fact that my wife is dating other people. I guess I'd be more comfortable with it if you'd just told me first."

She rolled her eyes as he grinned mischievously, "Logan..." Her voice trailed off as she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Remy."

Logan almost rubbed his hands together in excitement. This was the perfect opportunity to shake things up. Marie must've known what he was thinking because she snapped her head around and held up a finger, "Behave."

Logan raised his hands in feigned innocence, "What are you talking about?"

She whispered urgently through clenched teeth, "You know exactly what I'm talkin' about...be-have, Logan."

Marie began walking toward the door, but she stopped when he put an arm around her waist and reached for the door knob. She moved them back from the door and glared at him, "What are you doin'?"

"Answering the door with my wife...my snookums", he said goofily.

Marie tried to stop the smile that threatened to break through the scowl she wore on her face, but it was no use. Logan laughed upon seeing that.

She slapped his hand away as she fought not to giggle, "Would you stop it?"

"Marie? You ok in there?" called Remy from the other side of the door.

Logan, again, snaked his arm around her waist, making her giggle even harder. She yelled out between the cracks in her voice, "Uh! Yeah! Sorry! I was just about to get in the shower...can I meet you downstairs in a few?"

"Sure, belle."

She attempted to smack and push Logan away again, but he tightened his grip on her waist and dug his fingers in to tickle her, making her shriek in laughter. She squirmed violently and wriggled out of his grasp.

When she was free, she reached over and hit him as hard as she could on his arm, making him playfully grip his bicep in pain and yell, "Ow!"

"What the hell is wrong with you ya fool?"

Logan smirked, "Married women shouldn't be receiving unannounced visitors so late in the evening."

She punched his shoulder, "You're an ass!"

Marie started to leave the room, but he called after her, "Come on baby, don't leave angry." She snapped around and flipped him off as he smirked, "Just give your hubby a kiss before ya go..."

She smacked her ass, "Kiss this!"

Logan's eyebrows shot up. That wouldn't be such a bad idea...

* * *

**Review please! I hope you're enjoying their comedic interactions. Definitely remember to provide feedback! I need to know if you're liking the direction! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Remy...I'm not ready for that..." Marie said as she put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

The cajun groaned in frustration, "I'm just tryin' to kiss ya, belle."

"I know, but I'm just-"

He cut her off, "It's someone else, isn't it?"

She gave him a long look and sighed, "Remy...look, I-"

They were interrupted by Logan's arrival, "Not walkin' in on anything, am I?"

Logan walked into the den with his hands shoved in his pockets. He knew he wasn't really walking in on anything...he would have smelled Marie's arousal if he had. Remy gave him an annoyed glare and turned back to Marie, "I'll see you later, belle."

Logan tensed a little as Remy kissed Marie's cheek, stood and walked out.

She sat back against the couch with crossed arms, fully frustrated with her predicament. She like Remy, but she was married to a man she was so sexually attracted to, she had to stop herself from drooling in his shirtless presence. He sighed and frowned, wishing he could throw her down and kiss her to make her forget about that idiot swamp rat.

He nudged her, "You look like you need to work off some stress...come on."

About a half hour later, he had successfully dragged her down to the Danger Room. Before they got changed in their X Men Gear, they went up into the control booth to pick their simulation and difficulty level.

"Would you stop?" she exclaimed as she swatted his hand away from the controls and reset the difficulty level back down to 4 from his 9. She rolled her eyes at his smirking, "I am not in the mood to kill myself working out today."

"Fine...then I get to pick the simulation."

She crossed her arms, "Is it gonna involve a scantily clad Mystique?"

He raised a brow, "Why? Jealous?"

"You're a jerk."

"Ah come on, kid...you like it that way."

The mischievous glint in his eye made her smile. She murmured under her breath, "You fuckin' drive me crazy."

As she turned back to the controls, he decided to just make a move and see what happened. What was the worse that can happen?

He stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, cautiously pressing his groin against her ass as he leaned over and breathed against her ear.

At first, she stiffened, but as his lips found her neck, her body began to relax. Her breathing grew ragged as he whispered against her skin, "You drive me crazy, too, kid."

He let out a loud "oof" as her elbow connected with his stomach. She turned around and put her hands on her hips, "Just what the fuck do you think you're doin', Wolverine!" Logan held his stomach for a second, then straightened. He stuttered a little, but she was still ranting, "We can't just get married, have drunken sex then have non...drunken...sex! It doesn't work that way! We need to make a clean break from this and move on!"

"It'd be a lot easier to do that if you'd stop staring at me like I'm a damn piece of meat!"

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "I do NOT stare at you like you're a piece of meat..." Ironically enough, she picked that inopportune moment to allow her eyes to wander down to his arms.

He pointed accusingly, "See? You're doin' it again!"

"You're an a-hole!"

"Yeah? Well you're a cock tease!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They were barely an inch in front of each other as Marie almost growled, "Fuck it."

She suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and forced his lips down to hers, kissing him so hungrily, she almost bruised her lips against his. He gripped her waist and yanked her body to his as he eagerly returned the kiss.

He lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the control panel as he reached beneath her skirt and snatched off her panties. She whispered against his lips, "I want you so bad..."

Logan smiled as he ran his hand up her legs and got a whiff of the sweet scent of her arousal. Oh yea...he was going to remember every delicious moment of this...

Marie ran her hands beneath his tank top in order to get a good feel of his abs before undoing his pants and yanking them down off of his hips just enough to free his erection.

His lips moved from her lips to her neck as he sucked and bit at the soft flesh there. He growled in anticipation as she took a hold of his cock and began guiding it toward her awaiting entrance. He was surprised by the fact that she didn't seem to care too much for foreplay...but then again, they were in the Danger Room Control room...

He grabbed her ass cheeks and yanked her to the edge of the control panel as he impaled her on his dick, making her throw her head back and cry out in pure ecstasy.

Logan kissed up her neck and chin as he began to quickly and forcefully move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him and bit her bottom lip as he leaned down and kissed her neck, yelling out, "Fuck baby...you feel so good!"

She quickly covered his mouth, afraid some random person walking through the lower levels might hear the Wolverine's roars of ecstasy.

Her fear of getting caught was nearly realized when Logan pulled out, spun her around and bent her over the control panel. As he re-entered her, she looked down into the Danger Room to see Peter, Storm, Jubilee and Kitty standing there. She couldn't hear them, but she could tell they were doing a pre-simulation briefing.

Marie was caught off guard at the deep, brutal thrusts Logan began favoring her with once she had turned around, so she put her hand against the glass in front of her to keep from falling forward.

The thump of her hand against the glass made the people below look up into the dark control room.

She knew they could only see her, leaning close to the glass, looking extremely flushed. Logan started to move his hand beneath her shirt to grip her breast, but she grabbed his hand and squeezed, stopping him. She whispered urgently, "People...down there..."

Logan slowed his movements and grunted, "Shit."

Storm signaled for Marie to turn the two-way microphone on so she turned around and looked at Logan, held a finger up to her mouth to signal for him to be quiet before she reached over and clicked the mic on.

Logan was too close to stop...he was going to get his and she was going to get hers, so he resumed his movements, only much slower and more deliberate. Marie struggled to make her voice sound normal as she spoke, "Hey...you guys...uh...oh...doin' a session?"

Storm nodded, "Yeah, were you?"

"Um...no, just checking the programming...you uhhh...you uhhh...uhhh...need me to load a simulation for you?"

"Yes, please. Difficulty level 7, 2020 Brotherhood Attack #12."

"Mmmmm...alright. Coming...coming...right up."

Logan smirked as she flipped the microphone back off. He gripped her hips and began fucking her harder as she turned on the simulation, making the Danger Room too dark for the students below to see anything in the booth.

She whimpered and bit her lip, "Oh god...hurry up! Make me cum!"

He happily obeyed as he began lustfully yanking her back onto his cock. He dug his fingers into her hips and thrust forward one good time as she struggled not to cry out through her orgasm.

She covered her own mouth as her body shuddered violently in ecstasy. Logan's climax was so violent, he lost his balance and made them both stumble forward. Marie stuck her hands out in an attempt to catch herself from falling, but accidentally flipped a switch, abruptly ending the Danger Room session.

Logan's quick reflexes snatched her back away from the glass front of the booth, sufficiently moving her from view. He had faintly heard Storm call her name through the thick glass and cursed when he heard her tell the rest of them to wait while she went up to the control booth to check things out.

"Fuck! She's coming!" Logan said as he helped Marie up and began pulling up his pants.

"What?"

He paused briefly, "Storm...she's coming."

"Fuck!" she exclaimed as she began straightening out her clothes. She rushed out of the control booth, being sure to close the door behind her. She intercepted Storm as she was coming up the stairs.

Storm gave her an odd look and Marie knew why. She looked a mess...her hair was a tangled mass, her clothes were disheveled, her face was flushed and she was sweating.

"Heya Storm...wassup?" she panted.

"Uhh...everything ok in there? The simulator's not on the fritz again is it?"

Marie raised her brow, "The simulator? No...I think it's fine, I just think the projector accidentally cut off, I'm sure it'll be fine. Go back down and I'll try it again...I'll monitor it...go ahead."

Storm gave her another funny look before descending the stairs and re-entering the Danger Room.

Marie reset the simulation and turned to Logan, who seemed to still be attempting to catch his breath. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, but soon, a look of alarm etched across her face, "Where are my panties?"

Logan smirked and held them out as they hung on his index finger. She smirked back at him and snatched the silken fabric away. They stood in silence, watching the team in the simulation until Logan spoke up, "I should go before they get outta there."

She nodded in agreement. He was about to walk out, but it didn't feel natural to just leave, so he took her by the waist, pulled her body against his and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

To his satisfaction, she returned the kiss. He could feel her eyes on his back as he left the room.

* * *

The next night, Marie sat in the kitchen, staring down at her second piece of chocolate cake. She knew she shouldn't be eating it, but it was the only thing keeping her from walking into Logan's room, stripping naked and jumping on top of him.

Their incident in the control room hadn't been talked about...but damnit she wanted to do it again...over and over and over again.

Her body craved him more than it craved the piece of chocolatey goodness that was sitting in front of her.

"Oh who the fuck am I kidding?" she said out loud, to no one in particular.

She scooted back from the table, stood and marched out of the room, heading straight for his room.

On the way, she almost hoped someone would intercept her and keep her from making such a stupid, impulsive decision...but no such luck. Before she knew it, she was knocking on his door.

When he opened it, she smiled timidly at his shirtless frame, "Can I come in?"

He nodded and opened the door wider, allowing her entry. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she turned around and yanked his body to hers, wrapping his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm baby...I was hopin' you'd come..."

She smirked as she stripped out of her robe, "Oh you better be sure I do...twice."

Logan growled as he snatched her body back to his, picked her up and carried her to the bed.

That night, they provided each other with hours of pleasure that was nearly unbearable.

Every surface of his room had been christened by the time he pulled out of her and flopped onto his back next to her on the bed as they both panted heavily. She trembled and laughed wearily, "Oh god...Logan..."

"Just Logan works, kid."

She smiled and glanced at the clock, "I better get goin' before Storm gets up for her early morning Pilates."

He stared at her naked back as she sat up and began trying to dress, but he leaned over and laid a sensual kiss on her shoulder blade and whispered against her skin, "Stay..."

She closed her eyes and smiled as he kissed up her neck, "I don't think I can..."

Well that was enough for him. Logan wasn't going to beg anyone for anything. If she wanted to go so badly...she could go. He plopped back on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

Maybe he was mistaken, but the look in her eyes told him she might have been a little disappointed he gave up so fast.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you noticed something...weird about Rogue and Wolvie lately?" Jubilee asked as Peter stripped out of his shirt and crawled onto the bed where she laid on her side, rubbing her chin.

He murmured and shook his head as he began kissing up her arm toward her neck, but she seemed to completely disregard his attentions as she sat up a little, "I really think something's up with them. They've been acting strange around each other ever since they got back from Vegas...I need to go find Kitty."

Peter let out an exasperated sigh as Jubilee scooted off of bed, "Baby...you're being paranoid."

"No, I'm not. They're acting different..." Her eyes widened in realization, "They're acting the exact same way we did when we first started sleeping together...oh god...forget Kitty...I have to find Rogue."

Peter stood and crossed his large arms across his formidable chest, "Jubilee, don't meddle in this."

"I'm not going to meddle...but I am gonna find out what the hell is going on."

And she was gone, leaving her horny, frustrated boy toy behind. They'd been having sex for almost six months now and had been experts at hiding it thanks to Jubilee's expertise in deception.

If anyone was going to find out if two people were secretly sleeping together, it was her.  


* * *

"Oh damn you feel so good...so fuckin' good..." Logan murmured as he pumped into her.

He had Marie pinned up against the door inside of one of the upper level linen closets. Her legs and arms were wrapped around him, holding on tight as he fucked her in a desperate attempt to push them both towards a quick, yet satisfying climax.

Although either of their rooms were barely a three minute walk from where they were now rutting against each other, they just couldn't seem to make it the few extra feet to a proper, private place. Marie had to admit though...the danger of being caught was half the fun.

Marie arched and threw her head back, gasping as her body was overtaken by a powerful orgasm. Logan followed shortly after and she could hear the beginnings of a loud roar forming in his throat, so she clamped a hand down over his mouth as he frantically pumped into her a few more times, releasing himself inside with the force that could have been equated to that of a water hose.

She finally removed her hand from his mouth and kissed him as he smiled lazily and gently set her down on her feet. They straightened and cleaned up as much as they could in the darkness of the closet before she opened the door, looked both ways and stepped out.

As soon as she was fully out of the closet, Jubilee rounded the corner. Logan had started to come back, but she quickly slammed the door closed in his face and yelled so that Logan knew exactly why he had to remain hidden in the closet, "Jubes! What are you doin' here?"

Jubilee quirked a brow, "You bust your eardrums or somethin' chica? What's up with all the yelling?"

Marie cleared her throat, "Sorry...I think I had my iPod turned up too loud on my last workout."

"Oh...did you just come out of the closet?"

Marie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I told you, I may be bi-curious, but I'm not gay..."

There was a sudden sound of a crash, thump and what sounded like a chuckle in the closet behind them. Marie's eyes widened as she tried to distract Jubilee from the noise, "Who told you I came out of the closet?"

"I meant literally...what was that noise?"

Marie quickly jumped into front of Jubilee as she began making her way toward the door. Jubilee furrowed her eyebrows, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothin'! Do ya need somethin' from in there? I can get it..."

Jubilee took a step back and crossed her arms, "Yeah...I need a couple of towels."

Marie held up a hand, "One moment, I'll get that for you."

She turned around and opened the closet door just enough to stick her arm inside. She spoke loudly, "Alright. Two towels...two towels..."

Inside, Logan snatched a couple of towels off the shelf and handed them to Marie's awaiting hand. She closed the closet door and turned around, presenting the towels to Jubilee, "Here ya go..."

She took the towels and continued to eye Marie suspiciously, "Thanks...ya know I was looking for some flannel sheets for my bed...it's been cool for the past couple of nights, maybe I should just pop my head into the closet and see..."

Marie, again, jumped in front of her friend, "Flannel sheets? They're not in this closet. They're downstairs."

"Oh they are?"

"Mhmm."

"You're sure?"

Marie nodded and smiled nervously.

Jubilee seemed to relax her scrutinizing gaze as she nodded and began turning away from the closet, "Alright, could you show me? There's like four huge closets downstairs and I don't feel like hunting through all of them."

Marie trying to suppress her sigh of relief as they both began walking away, but Jubilee quickly spun around and grabbed the closet door, snatching it open. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Logan, who folded his arms and stepped out past her.

He spoke casually, "That's rude. Ya need to learn how to knock, firecracker."

Marie rubbed her forehead with one hand and put her other hand on her hip as she looked down. Logan walked over to Marie and stood next to her in a silent, understated show of support as Jubilee sputtered and pointed between the two of them, "H-how long? Oh my god! This is huge! This is big!"

Marie stepped forward and stuck her finger in Jubilee's face, "Now you listen here, Jubilation Lee...you're not gonna open that big trap of yours to anyone, ya understand?"

Logan smirked. He liked it when Marie got all fiery.

Jubilee just smiled and shook her head. Obviously, she was way too excited about her discovery to contain herself, "Are you kidding? Everyone has been expecting you two to do it! This is wonderful! Friends first...lovers...then who knows? Maybe marriage?"

Marie and Logan looked at each other and sighed. That glance got Jubilee's attention, "What? What was that look? Oh...oh gosh...you two didn't end up getting married in Vegas, did you?"

The question wasn't serious. She'd asked it in a mocking manner while nearly doubling over in laughter. When she noted the pained expressions on their faces, the smile drooped from her face and she straightened, "You got MARRIED?"

"Ssshhhh! Goddamit, Jubes!"

Logan stepped forward, "If she's gonna insist on runnin' her mouth about this, we need to go somewhere private."

Marie opened the closet door, "Get in."

Jubilee scrunched up her face, "Ew...no...I'm not going in there. Who knows what kind of...fluids I might run into? In fact, I'm going to personally remove all towels and sheets from that closet so that they can be rewashed."

Marie rolled her eyes and looked to Logan for help. He grumbled, "Follow me."

He marched the girls down to the lower level gym and closed the door behind them. Jubilee folded her arms, "So you two got married?"

Logan glared, "I will shred every bit of your precious designer wardrobe if you so much as utter a word to anyone."

Jubilee looked utterly confused, "What? Why don't you want people to know? This is so cute! Two friends fall in love on a road trip...then impulsively get married! It's like a movie!"

"It's not like that...we're not...I don't think Logan..." Marie was grasping for straws here. For some reason, she just couldn't say that they weren't in love or that she didn't love him. The words just refused to form in her mouth. She played it off and glanced at Logan, "It's not like that."

"We were drunk...really really drunk..." he said as he sat down on one of the benches.

Marie nodded in agreement, "We were trying to get a quick annulment before anyone found out."

Jubilee's face twisted in confusion, "An annulment? So what were you guys doing in the closet together?"

"Fucking", answered Logan matter-of-factly.

"Logan!" Marie yelled as she stomped her foot.

He shrugged, "Hey...we're bein' honest."

Marie rolled her eyes and turned back to Jubes, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide her smirk, "So why the annulment if you're boinking?"

Silence fell over the three as Marie and Logan exchanged glances. Finally, Marie spoke up, "We've already let you in on too much...promise me you won't say anything."

Logan stood and unsheathed the claws on his right hand, "Oh she won't say anything. My offer to dice your wardrobe still stands, firecracker. Ya got it?"

Jubilee held up her hands defensively, "Alright alright! Geesh...your hubby is really protective of you, Roguey."

Marie shot Jubilee a glare as she left the room.  


* * *

Try as she might, Marie just couldn't get enough of Logan. Everything about him drove her into an animalistic-type sexual frenzy.

His bronzed, hairy chest, his rippling muscles...even his scent made her wet on the spot. She knew they should probably cool down a little after getting found out by Jubilee, but she couldn't help it.

That very night, she found herself in his room, on top of him, rolling her hips down onto his rock hard erection. Her head hung back and her eyes were closed as she felt his hand roam up the side of her stomach and grip her breast, giving the soft, luscious flesh a squeeze as his thumb played over her nipple.

He sat up and laid kisses across her chest as he gripped her body to his. He could tell she was on the cusp of her orgasm.

She shuddered and moaned his name as her orgasm overtook her senses, virtually blinding her in pleasure.

"Ah...fuck...Marie!" he cried out as he came within her, laying his head against her chest.

She kissed him and smiled before slipping off of his lap and flopping down onto the bed. He ran a hand over his face and breathed out, "Phew...you're pretty amazing, ya know that?"

She rolled onto her side and shrugged playfully, "I have my moments...what's that?"

He followed her hand as it pointed to an envelope on his night stand, "Oh, was waitin' on you to open that. Came from the attorney's office today."

She leaned over and grabbed it. When she opened it, she cursed aloud. He scooted up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, "What's up?"

She held up the paper closer to his face, "We have to go back."

"To Vegas? When?" he said as he took the paper.

"Seven weeks. If we don't show up to a mediation, we'll end up having to go through a divorce..."

He nodded as he read the paper, "Dammit..." Logan watched as she stood and began dressing, "Where you goin'?"

She raised a brow, "Back to my room...to go to sleep. Why?"

_Ouch. She doesn't even want to sleep next to me. Alright man...time to cover._

A mischievous smirk formed on his face as he walked over to her and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder, "I never said we were done yet, kid."

She squeaked and giggled as he gave her ass a slap and carried her back over to the bed for another knee-weakening round of pleasure.  


* * *

Six weeks later, they hadn't talked about or made any official plans to go back to Las Vegas to complete the annulment process.

They started to grow more comfortable with each other and Marie actually began to think that his affection for her might be more meaningful than the prominent bulge in his pants.

Despite the fact that all of the good sense she had was screaming for her to keep him at arm's length, he became her main reason for wanting to go to Columbia University in New York for med school so that she could remain close to him.

Her interview had gone extremely well and she was in the final stages of the admissions process, but she'd also been receiving letters from UCLA Medical School and talking to a recruiter from there. They were working hard to court her and had even offered her a scholarship. It was definitely an amazing opportunity.

But then there was Logan...she couldn't leave him...could she? When he touched her, she knew they shared more than just mind blowing orgasms.

After one such mind blowing orgasm, Logan kissed Marie and left her in his bed to take a quick shower. In the middle of his shower, she heard the vibration of his cell phone on the night stand.

Even his enhanced hearing couldn't hear that vibration over the pounding of the shower water, through the closed bathroom door, over the television she'd just flipped on...or over his own humming. Out of curiosity, she peeked at it and saw the name 'Hannah' flash across the screen.

A pang of jealousy and confusion hit Marie's stomach and before she knew it, she was answering the phone.

"Hey sexy..." came the vaguely familiar voice as soon as Marie answered.

Marie was taken aback, but managed to clear her throat, "Uh no, this is Marie."

"Marie? Ohhh! Hi! How ya been?"

Marie stuttered a little, "Um, good...what's up?"

_And why the fuck are you calling my man's phone? Wait...he's not my man...fuck._

"Just wanted to talk to Logan...is he around?"

"He just stepped out...I didn't realize you two were talking."

Marie didn't mean for it to sound as bitchy as it did, but when Hannah responded with a voice dripping with smugness, she realized she had struck a cord, "Oh, well, you know Logan. He's pretty private...but we had a pretty wild time in Vegas. Too bad I had to cut it short so I could catch that flight...but we've talked a few times since then."

"Oh?"

"Mmmhm. He wanted me to call if I was ever in New York and it turns out I'll be there next month for business..."

Marie was nearly shaking with anger, "Well I'll tell him you called."

*Click*

She argued with herself for a second.

_Hang on. Why am I so angry? Maybe it's because he fucked the bitch with the incredible inflating chest the same night we got married and had sex for the first time...and he never told me! Wait, he's not my man...but he is my husband who I've been boinking on a regular basis for the past month and a half._

She had gotten dressed and was sitting on the edge of the bed when he finally emerged from his shower. She plastered on an overly sweet smile, "Hey there...enjoy your shower?"

He nodded and smirked, "Why? Wanna make me dirty again?"

She laughed dryly, "Oh I think you're dirty enough by yourself..."

He smirked and crawled up behind her on the bed as he laid a few kisses on her neck. He immediately noticed that she didn't weaken beneath his touch as she usually did, so he pulled away and quirked a brow, "Somethin' wrong?"

"Not a thing...but before I forget...your phone rang while you were in there..."

He got up and pulled on a pair of pajama pants, "Oh ok. Thanks...I'll check it for messages."

"Actually she left the message with me...Hannah's going to be in town next month. I'm sure it'll be fun for you to have a repeat of that fun night in Vegas..."

Logan's expression paled. She simply stood, tossed his phone at his feet and left the room.

By the time he was able to regain his bearings, he cursed aloud and ran a hand through his wet hair. He paced his room for a few moments as he contemplated going after her, but he ultimately decided against it.

When Marie had that look in her eyes, she wasn't willing to talk to anyone.

* * *

**Review please! You didn't think you'd seen the last of Hannah did you? **


	7. Chapter 7

Forty-eight hours of silence followed the implosion.

Forty-eight hours of no Marie turned out to be hell for the normally unflappable Logan.

Forty-eight hours of self-inflicted hell.

He didn't beg. He didn't plead. Those are just things that guys like him never did. Women begged and pleaded with HIM...but here he stood, in front of her door, contemplating if it would look better if he was on his knees when she opened the door.

Logan started to knock, but the sound of Remy's voice within stopped him.

"What's goin' on with you, belle? I thought we had somethin' special and we ain't been alone together in weeks."

Marie let out a soft sigh, "I know...I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot right now with the admissions process for med school and everything..." There was a long pause before Marie spoke hesitantly, "You deserve to know the truth..." Logan's breath caught in his throat. Was she going to tell him about their marriage? He listened intently as she continued, "The truth is...I can't start anything serious with you. I'm not going to be here for much longer and it wouldn't be fair to start something with you that I know we won't be able to finish."

Logan's mouth dropped open, 'What the hell did she mean by that?'

He was so shocked by that revelation, he barely had enough time to duck around the corner when Remy opened Marie's door to step out into the hallway. Marie followed close behind as the Cajun turned around and hugged her, then laid a lingering kiss on her lips.

Marie normally would have resisted such a show of affection from him, but Logan could go fuck himself from now on. She stepped out into the hallway and watched Remy walk away, failing to notice that Logan had slipped into her room behind her.

When she stepped back into her room, Logan was sitting on her bed, "I hear you're leavin'."

Her cold stare was almost unbearable, "So now you're spyin' on me?"

He ignored her question and stood, "Where are you going?"

Marie shrugged, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I can always pull the husband card."

"Then pull it! You only have a few more days to do it anyways..."

He flinched, but recovered quickly, "You're goin' to Vegas?"

"Yep. Flyin'. I'm stopping off there on my way to Los Angeles. You don't have to come...all they need is one signature as long as it's not being contested...it'll cost a bit more, but you can't put a price on freedom."

The venom in her voice stung.

She began walking around her room, which had been halfway packed into boxes, but he stood and blocked her from walking any further, "Why the hell are you goin' to LA?"

"I've been accepted to the medical school at UCLA...scholarship and all."

Logan blinked as he attempted to understand why he was feeling pain in his chest, "W-w-what? Th-thats all the way on the other side of the country."

She didn't even bother to look at him as she went to her closet and pulled out another box, "Gee...congratulations. You just passed first grade Geography."

_OK. Maybe I deserved that._

"Look, kid...Hannah was nothing..."

She held up a hand, "You don't have to explain anything...in fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"I don't see what the huge deal is!"

She slammed the books she had gathered in her hands on the floor, but quickly composed herself by taking a deep breath and looking down...as if his very appearance would make her irrationally angry.

Her voice was eerily calm when she finally spoke again, "That's just it, Logan...you can't see the huge deal."

"It happened before we were even married...let alone started sleeping together."

She crossed her arms and shook her head, "But you never even bothered to tell me even after you and I...after we were..."

Marie looked away as tears began to form in her eyes. She knew he would smell them, but that fact didn't keep them from falling.

He let out a sigh and whispered her name as he came up behind her and rubbed her arms, "Marie...baby...she didn't mean anything..."

She wrenched away from him and turned around with wet eyes, "I don't care what she meant Logan...you should have..." She shuddered and shook her head, wiping away the tears, "...you know what? Just drop it. It doesn't matter anymore. We were only married in the legal sense, so I shouldn't expect you to be honest with me about anything. I know you can't give me any more than what you gave."

"Kid-"

She held up a hand and cut him off, "Don't. Just go...please?"

He took a step forward, causing her to instinctively step backwards to keep space between them, "Go, Logan..."

He took another step forward and said her name, sounding far more hurt than he meant to, "Marie..."

"Fine." She sniffled, but tried to maintain her cool outward appearance, "Then I'll go."

She brushed past him and left, leaving him standing in the center of her room, alone.

As soon as she was out of her door, she broke into sprint and ran to the nearest storage closet. Jubilee had seen her run by as she opened the door to her room.

Marie locked herself inside and sunk down against the door, sobbing quietly.

She jumped and stood when the door opened. Jubilee frowned, "Roguey...what's the matter?"

Marie quickly wiped at her face and spoke with a froggy voice, "Um...nothing...I'm fine."

Jubilee wasn't buying it. She quickly pulled her friend out of the closet and took her back to her room.

"Does it have something to do with Logan?"

Marie nodded and covered her face with her hand.

Jubilee sighed, "What happened?"

"He met some bimbo in Vegas and slept with her...he never told me...even after we started sleeping together. He said he doesn't see the big deal...but I thought...I thought..."

Jubilee stroked her friend's head and finished her sentence, "You thought he loved you..."

Marie looked up suddenly, realizing that her friend was right.

* * *

The next several days were torture for Logan. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been in this position before and he didn't know how to fix it.

It soon became apparent the he wouldn't have the chance to fix it.

The night before she was scheduled to leave was a sleepless one for him. After about an hour of tossing and turning in his bed, he got up and began roaming the hallways of the mansion.

He found himself in front of her door. He was able to see a sliver of light beneath it, so he was sure she was awake.

After a soft knock, she opened the door. When she saw it was him, she looked up at him with questioning eyes as he allowed his eyes to roam down to her attire.

He could tell by the way her erect nipples protruded against the soft fabric of her robe that she wore nothing else.

"What are you doin' here?"

He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

He stared at her as he took a step forward, then suddenly reached out and snatched open her robe, causing her to gasp and jump slightly. His hands snaked inside of her robe, grabbing a hold of her hips and pulling her naked form to his.

As his lips dipped down onto hers for a kiss, she pounded on his shoulders and arms in a futile attempt at resisting him.

When he began kissing and caressing her, the pounds of her fists grew weaker and more erratic as her body fell limp in his arms. Logan quickly snatched her over to the bed, pushed her down and undressed as he hungrily stared at her naked skin.

They stared at each other as he ran a hand down her inner thigh and dipped a finger into her soft, wet folds.

It never ceased to amaze him at how quickly she got wet for him.

Logan crawled up her body and pushed himself inside, almost growling as he worked to keep his body under his control.

He gripped her thigh and raised it up around his waist as he pumped into her, moaning her name and laying soft, random kisses over her neck.

Marie closed her eyes and whispered his name, almost angrily as she gasped in pleasure, "Logan...Logan...oh god..."

It didn't take long before both of them were exploding in orgasm, desperately grasping onto each other as ecstasy robbed them of their senses. As they relaxed in each other's post coital embrace, Marie stared up at the ceiling with a trembling lip, trying desperately to keep the tears from forming.

Logan pulled out and laid next to her, spooning against her from behind. As he fell asleep, he could have sworn he smelled tears...

The next morning, Marie awoke and slipped from beneath Logan's arm to take a shower. He heard her puttering around, but didn't fully wake up until a half hour later when he heard her bedroom door close.

He looked around the empty room and noticed that her suitcase and book bag were now gone.

After getting dressed and slipping from her room, he watched out the front window as a large group of students and all of the staff said goodbye to her. Remy and Peter helped load her things into the cab and she received hugs from everyone.

From his vantage point, he could still easily make out the features of her face.

She looked sad...heartbroken almost.

He watched as she looked up at the mansion and spotted him. As their eyes connected, her chest began rising and falling harder and she bit her lip.

She quickly turned away and put her brave face back on as she climbed into the cab and waved at everyone.

Logan felt as though he was hyperventilating as he watched her cab disappear through the mansion gates...

Why the fuck did it hurt so bad?

He may not have known why it hurt so badly, but he knew how to numb it.

After a visit to the liquor store, he found himself on the stairs of the mansion, staring up at the sky. He heard footsteps approaching and didn't bother to see who it was as he growled, "Go away."

"You won't bite if I don't do as you say, will you?"

He glared at Jubilee as she approached, "I just ate, so no."

She sat next to him and allowed a short moment of silence to pass before she put spoke, "I'm surprised I didn't see you when we were saying goodbye to Marie."

Logan took a deep swig of burning alcohol, "Why would you? She's my soon to be ex wife and I'm not exactly her favorite person at the moment."

"Can you blame her?"

Logan lowered his head, "Look...I don't know why you chicks feel the need to talk about feelings and shit, but you've got the wrong guy. Peter may be able to put up with your incessant blabbering, but I'm not in the mood. I don't need your help."

Jubilee crossed her arms and leaned in a little, "You love her, don't you?"

Logan looked at her for a second, then sneered, stood and began stomping up the stairs. Jubilee stood and called after him, "She loves you too."

That stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned around and looked at Jubilee, "Why would you even know something like that?"

"I'm a chick and she's a chick...and like you said, we feel the need to talk about feelings and shit."

Logan shook his head slightly, "B-but she never said anything."

"Neither did you."

She had a point there.

"She tried to guard herself from you...tried to hold those feelings in, but it was no use."

He cleared his throat and capped the bottle of whiskey, "Even if you're right...it's over...she'll be signing off on our marriage by tomorrow."

Jubilee scoffed and crossed her arms, "Either you are really lazy and completely lack imagination, or you're deathly afraid of putting yourself out there for her...whatever it is, if you're not willing to do anything to get her back, you don't deserve her and she is better off without you."

* * *

The following morning, Marie was walking into the conference room at her attorney's office in Las Vegas.

She sat down beside the lawyer as he laid out all the papers she would need to sign. He sighed, "I know it's pretty obvious you want this over...especially since he isn't here, but I feel obligated to ask if you're sure you want to end your marriage."

Marie stared down at the paper and gave a single, pronounced nod. She took the pen in her shaking hand and allowed the point to hover over the signature line for a moment.

Just as she was about to sign, the secretary opened the door, "Excuse me! Sir! I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's very important."

"Not now, Sheila."

"But sir, it pertains to this case."

Marie looked up with furrowed eyebrows as the secretary walked in with a piece of paper and handed it to the attorney. He put on his reading glasses and read over it for a few moments and sighed, "The annulment is being contested."

Marie sputtered, "Wh-what? But why?"

"Because I love my wife."

A familiar voice broke through the air, causing all three heads to quickly snap upwards.

After a moment of staring at him wide mouthed, she slowly stood, "Logan...what are you doin' here?"

He walked over to her and took the pen from her hand, "I'm here to tell ya what I should've said a million times...I love you, kid...and call me conceited, but I think you love me too. I know we drive each other crazy...and that's because you're neurotic and I'm...well...me...but that doesn't change the fact that I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else...accidentally or otherwise."

Her bottom lip trembled and Logan began to worry that his last minute confession to Storm so that she would fly him out there in the jet was all for nothing.

He sighed and looked into her eyes as he held out the pen, "I'm not perfect, but I know you and I love you more than anything. I'm sorry I waited til now to say that...but if it's too late, I understand. If you don't think I'm worth it, feel free to take this pen, sign these papers and move on with your life."

Marie looked between the pen and his eyes for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

**Review please! Sorry that there aren't any babies in this, but I feel that this story stood up pretty well without the added drama of a pregnancy. I wanted to keep it pretty light and humorous and I hope I'm succeeding at that.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Storm and Jubilee paced nervously in the parking lot of the office as they waited for Logan to come out.

After a few minutes, Storm crossed her arms, "I can't believe they managed to keep the marriage under wraps...I can't believe YOU kept it to yourself."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "I'm not that much of a big mouth!"

"Wait! I see Logan!"

Logan stepped out of the building...with Marie's hand in his. Storm smiled and glanced at Jubilee, "Call the mansion...tell them she said yes!"  


* * *

Marie sat next to Logan on the jet with her hand curled in his, "You're crazy, ya know that?"

He smirked and raised a brow, "Why? Cause I came after you?"

She nodded, "Yeah...and you're agreein' to put up with me for the rest of my life."

Logan leaned over and kissed her, "I think you're the one who's gonna have to put up with me, kid...you may be a little neurotic, but I know I can be a moody son of a bitch."

Marie mockingly gasped, "Noooo."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yeah...but I love ya, kid...I think I always have." Logan gently brushed a few strands of white hair out of her eyes, "Ever since I looked down from that cage and saw you standing there in that green hood...I saw somethin' in your eyes that drew me in...just didn't know what it was til the time was right."

When they reached the mansion, Marie went to her room to drop off her stuff, but Logan immediately arrived to take her out back for a surprise. He walked her down to the foyer where Kitty, Jubilee and Storm were waiting.

Marie smiled with uncertainty, "What's goin' on?"

Logan smirked, "You trust us?"

"In theory..."

"Ah come on, kid...it'll be fun."

Marie smiled, "Alright..."

Jubilee covered her eyes with a scarf before Kitty took her hand and led her through the mansion, taking several, unnecessary turns and twists to stall for time.

Meanwhile, Logan hurried out to the back garden of the mansion to make sure the surprise was fully ready.

As Jubilee and Kitty led Marie down the back steps of the mansion, Logan approached and took her hands, "Alright, kid...you ready for your surprise?"

Marie nodded before he slowly removed the blind fold.

She gasped as she took in the sight before her. The garden was decorated for a small wedding ceremony. Rose petals littered the plush, grass aisle that led up to the gazebo, and a few beautifully decorated reception tables were close by.

There were several ornate ice sculptures close by, which were, no doubt, Bobby's handy work.

Tears welled in her eyes as she jumped into Logan's arms and kissed him, "When? How!"

Logan smiled sheepishly, "Everyone helped put this together. I wanted to make sure you had a wedding you could actually remember."

The professor rolled over in his chair, "I've always thought of you as a daughter, Rogue...and I would be honored if you would allow me to accompany you down the aisle this evening."

A couple of tears escaped her eyes as she nodded wordlessly and tried to keep from sobbing in happiness, "I'd love that..."

An hour later, Logan was tugging at the collar of a button down shirt he'd borrowed from Peter.

He stood beneath the garden's Gazebo next to Peter, who served as his best man. Hank was the unofficial officiant.

Remy was noticeably absent from the entire affair.

Logan smiled as Marie approached the aisle wearing a form fitted, white satin dress with a small train in back. She carried a bouquet of roses and hydrangeas that Storm had crafted from her very own garden. She held the professor's hand as he rolled down the aisle beside her, then gave her away to Logan.

"You look good, kid."

She blushed, "So do you..."

Kurt was busy snapping away pictures as Hank addressed the small gathering of students and staff, "No one was more surprised than I to find out that Logan and Marie had already tied the knot...but that surprise has now given way to excitement and happy anticipation for what the future holds for these two extraordinary individuals. Since this is a bit of a surprise ceremony, I'll invite the couple to exchange their own vows."

Marie raised her eyebrows and whispered, "I don't really know what to say."

Logan took her hand and sighed, "I'll go first." He raised his voice a little, "Everyone knows you're hot, kid. You kick ass, you're fiesty...and you've got one helluva right hook." The guests laughed a little, "...but everyone also knows you're the nicest person any of us'll ever get the chance to know. You've got heart...a lot more heart than a mean sonovabitch like me. It's no secret I don't deserve ya...but I'm damn glad you decided I was worth the trouble."

She smiled as she fought back tears, "That was good...I don't really know what to say other than...I know you. I know you inside and out. I know the Wolverine...I know James Logan Howlett...and I love all of you."

Hank smiled, "A wise man once said: 'A wedding is a start of togetherness... of walks in the rain, basking in the sunshine, shared meals, caring for one another and sensing the love that a marriage carries.' May Marie and Logan have many walks in the rain and plenty of years of happy togetherness...I will now unofficially pronounce you husband and wife. Logan, you may now salute your bride."

"Finally", he moaned as he grabbed her waist and yanked her body to his, kissing her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hank had to clear his throat in order to separate the "newlyweds".

They moved over to the tables nearby and had an informal cocktail reception. Marie spotted Storm and walked over to her, "Ya know I heard it was supposed to rain tonight."

Storm smiled and winked, "Me too."

Marie laughed and shook her head as Hank came over to pull Storm onto the dance floor. Marie cocked her head to the side, "You don't dance, do you?"

Logan took a sip of the drink in his hand, "I don't think what I do can be properly classified as dancing, kid...it's more like dry humping..."

"It can't be as bad as that episode of Seinfeld."

"Seinfeld?"

Marie laughed as she envisioned Elaine doing her little kicks with the thumbs and she was soon doubling over in laughter, attempting to talk, "Oh god! The thumbs...the kicks!"

Logan smiled and watched as she nearly fell to the floor in laughter. Marie straightened a little and began demonstrating the dance, which immediately made Logan spit out his drink and cover his mouth as he struggled to contain the belly laugh that was boiling in his throat.

"Oh god...Marie...stop."

She giggled as she did another little kick, "Why? Do I look silly?"

He laughed heartily as he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss...but in reality, he was pulling her close to him so that the movement would cease. As their laughter died down and they looked into each other's eyes, he began swaying them softly to the music.

It didn't take long before she realized that they were dancing. She smiled up at him with widened eyes, "Wow. So you do know how to dance."

Logan shrugged, "Yeah yeah...hopefully no one will notice."

About twenty minutes later, they burst into her room in mid-kiss. Marie practically crawled up his body, nearly forcing him to support her weight as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Logan kicked the door closed and carried her over to the bed, falling down on it. She reached to rip open the shirt, but he stopped her, "I borrowed the shirt from Peter, kid..."

She impatiently succeeded in unbuttoning the shirt and pulling it off of his shoulders before laying back on the bed and widening her legs.

Logan smirked as he kneeled in front of her and gently moved the silky fabric of her dress up her legs, caressing her ankles, calves and thighs along the way.

He pulled her panties off from underneath her dress before laying a gentle kiss on her lower abdomen, then her mound. She closed her eyes and shivered as she arched her back and called his name.

As soon as he was undressed, he was inside of her and Marie was lost in a world of mind numbing ecstasy. She could only say his name as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of slick skin against skin.

He rocked in and out of her slowly at first, but as the pleasure built, his movements grew deeper and more powerful. In an effort to stave off his impending climax, he rolled them over and grasped onto her undulating hips.

The plan almost immediately back fired as he began bucking upwards into her, clenching his teeth and growling in the process. Her nails dug into his pecs, leaving a trail of red marks that faded all too quickly.

She arched one last time and froze as he felt her tight walls clench down on his erection, forcing him to his own, blinding hot orgasm. He ground out her name as he lifted upwards and tensed every muscle in his body.

As they fell onto the bed after making love, Marie panted and smiled, "You are amazing...but I don't know how I'll ever be able to walk if you do that to me every day."

He smirked, "I'll buy you some crutches."  


* * *

**Yay! Congrats to our favorite couple!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmm...don't stop...don't stop...oh! I'm cumming!"

A satisfactory grin spread across Logan's lips as he brought Marie to her fourth climax of the night. He growled as he released inside of her and ran a hand over her back.

He laid a kiss over the back of her neck and brushed her hair out of her face as she turned to the side to look at him, "You're killin' me..."

He smirked, "What a way to go though, right?"

She laughed breathlessly and fell forward on the bed, "Couldn't think of a better way."

They laid on top of the mangled sheets and stared at the ceiling in content silence for several moments. Marie pursed her lips and turned onto her side to look at him, "So what do you think our lives are gonna be like Mr. Howlett?"

He shrugged, "I dunno Mrs. Howlett...but somethin' tells me you're gonna be sure to plan out every last little detail."

Marie playfully shoved him, "Am I that neurotic?"

"No comment" he said as he rolled out of bed and walked to the shower.

She would have responded with something witty, but the sight of his naked ass walking away from her struck her dumb.

* * *

"Are you gonna move out of the mansion?" asked Jubilee as she sat on the table, swinging her legs.

"I dunno" Marie muttered without looking up from her book.

"Are you gonna have kids?"

"I dunno."

"Are you gonna celebrate anniversaries?"

"Dunno."

"Are you gonna-"

Marie suddenly slammed her book shut, "Jubilee! Damn! You wanna know more about my marriage than I do!"

Jubilee pouted, "Well ya gotta give me something! You can't blame me from being curious. This probably isn't gonna be the most conventional marriage."

Marie crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, "Yeah...but that doesn't mean it won't work. Logan's good for me...and I'm good for him."

"Yeah you are."

Both girls jumped slightly upon hearing his gruff voice as he stepped through the doorway. Marie smiled and walked over to him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips before glancing back at Jubilee, "Don't think it'll last, firecracker?"

"I didn't say that."

Marie shrugged, "She's just curious, that's all."

"Well you stay curious...come on, kid. Let's get outta here."

Marie took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the mansion. They hopped on his bike and rode to a nearby restaurant to have dinner.

She felt his eyes on her even though the menu was in front of her face. She peaked over it just in time to see him look away.

They performed that little dance until the waitress came by and took their orders.

Marie leaned forward, "What's on your mind?"

"Who says something's on my mind?"

"You were staring...and it wasn't in that 'baby I want you' kinda way."

Logan straightened up and cleared his throat, "I heard your whole conversation with Jubilee...and I didn't realize how much there was to a marriage and I don't want you to miss out on any of it."

Marie lowered her head, "Are you sayin' I should find someone who's gonna give it to me?"

He laughed, "Hell no. I'm sayin' I wanna give it to you."

She leaned over and rubbed her head, "What...exactly...do you want to give me?"

"Anniversaries. A house if you want it."

Marie laughed a little, "What about kids?"

Logan leaned back, "I wouldn't mind havin' a couple of cubs with you."

She let out a breath, "Wow...that's wonderful baby, but you're in the clear...for now. I'm not ready for kids yet. I have four years of med school, a five year residency and who knows? I might want to open a private practice or do research..."

He nodded and took her hand, "I'll be ready whenever you are."

Marie smiled, "Who's a better husband than you?"

"I dunno. If you find him, you should marry him." He smirked a little as he watched her roll her eyes. He scooted into her side of the booth and kissed her, "Who loves ya babe?"

"You do."

He kissed her again, "Don't you ever forget it."

* * *

Marie ended up going to Columbia Medical School in New York so that Logan could remain an active member of the X Men and teach self defense at the mansion.

Thanks to Marie's hectic med school schedule and constant need to study, their relationship stayed fresh because of the fact that they didn't see each other very often.

Marie specialized in General Surgery, but while in med school, she also earned her Masters in Public Health with a concentration in child and maternal medicine.

She and Hank opened a mutant-friendly private practice that was located just a couple of minutes from the mansion. They also continued to treat mansion residents in the med lab.

Twelve years after their accidental marriage, Marie and Logan were still going strong to everyone's surprise...including their own. Maybe it was the fact that they savored every moment they spent together because of their hectic schedules. Maybe it was their undeniable sexual chemistry...or maybe it was just that they truly loved each other...either way, they were still together and happily so.

Logan walked into their bedroom after a long day of teaching. He was pleasantly surprised to find his wife there, undressing.

She smiled over her shoulder as she took off her earrings, "Heya handsome."

"Hey yourself, gorgeous. What are you doin' home so early today?"

Marie let out a yawn and shrugged, "I was just so tired, I had to let Hank handle my last appointments. I just can't keep my eyes open."

He walked up behind her and kissed her neck as he breathed in her soft scent, "Mmm...damn baby...you smell good. You use a new soap or perfume?"

She laughed and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck, "I use the same soap as you and you know full well I don't wear perfume just cause of you and that sensitive nose..."

He kissed her lips and ran his hands down her back to squeeze her ass. She jumped a little and giggled as he leaned forward to brush his lips across hers, "You're not too tired for this, are ya?"

"Never..."

He kissed her and headed toward the bathroom, "Get undressed. I'm gonna draw us a bath."

Twenty minutes later, she was on top of him in a bubble bath, rolling her hips onto him as she grasped his shoulders. He leaned forward and laid kisses across her breasts. He moaned her name and moved his hands down from her hips to grasp her ass, "Fuck...you feel so good...so so good."

Marie grabbed onto the edge of the bath tube and threw her head back as her movements grew more erratic, signaling the start of her orgasm. Logan clenched his teeth and growled as he came.

She smiled euphorically and rested her head on his shoulder, "Phew...now I'm ready to lay down."

A couple of weeks later, Marie arrived home a little bit later than usual. She carried a bag from the drug store.

He greeted her with a kiss and stroked her cheek, "Hey baby, how was your day?"

Marie sighed, then laughed a little, "It was full of surprises."

"How so?"

She placed the bag on the desk and regarded him carefully for a moment, "Have you ever heard someone describe a place and you say, 'Hey...that sounds familiar I think I know exactly where that place is.'?"

He nodded, "I think so."

"That's kinda what happened to me today. I was treating a patient who is constantly exhausted, has a decreased appetite, lower back pain and random bouts of nausea."

"Like you."

She smirked, "Exactly...right. Do you know what diagnosis I gave that patient?"

He shook his head and plopped down onto the bed, "Nope."

"She's pregnant."

Logan's head snapped up. He stared at her wide-eyed for a few moments before stuttering, "P-p-pregnant?"

Marie nodded and took the pregnancy test out of the bag on the desk, "I didn't want to take it alone. I need to know how you feel about this...we haven't talked about having a baby in a long time..."

He stood and took the test from her before looking into her eyes, "I think...I think I'm good...great actually."

"Really?"

Logan nodded and smirked, "That would explain why you smell so different."

"I smell different?"

"Sweeter."

"Aww...that's cute."

He rolled his eyes and handed her the test before patting her ass, urging her toward the bathroom. He sat on the tub as she took the test and waited for the results. She paced, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap, "You nervous about the result?"

She nodded a little. He kissed her neck, "Me too...I'm nervous that you aren't. I'm ready for this. I'm really ready for this. Despite the fact that our marriage started on a drunken night in Vegas, I think we can do a good job at raising a kid."

Marie smiled and looked into his eyes, "I think so too."

"Hey...we're two adults...sober adults..."

Marie laughed and playfully shoved him before standing and walking over to the test. He watched her face as it fell into a peaceful smile. She turned back to him and whispered, "We're gonna have a baby..."

* * *

**Alright folks, this is the end! I hope you enjoyed! I know I may have rushed the last chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to split it up to make it long enough at the end. Please review/provide feedback/send plotbunnies if you have them!**


End file.
